Distributed computing systems are used in many business enterprises. A business may conduct operations at many locations. Each location may perform a variety of functions including planning, manufacturing, and sales. Information from each location may be distributed in real-time across the network. Present systems require extensive programming of devices throughout the business enterprise to support information across the network. Further, any changes to devices connected to the network require programming changes to devices located throughout the network. In addition, implementation requires coordination among the various devices in the network.